


darkness in your arms

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Drunk Sex, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Dark Swan teases Killian about bringing out past Hook for a night of rum, fun, and long overdo nightcaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkness in your arms

Killian went rigid as Emma – _The Dark One_ – invaded his personal space. Even like this, with her hair swept back, skin pale and shimmering, with sleek black form fitting clothes, she was still _intoxicating_. And she knew that. She knew that pressing herself up against him, would have this exact effect. He was not unaware of her plans.

“Where’s the rum, _Captain_?” She questioned, dragging out his title as she slid her hand over his chest. With her other hand she trailed her fingers along the waistline of his trousers, briefly dropping down to brush her fingertips over the bulge in his pants, before exploring the pockets of his jacket.

She was clever. Unlike _Emma_ , she was bold in what she wanted. Her advances were almost painfully obvious. It wasn’t the first time she’d tried to seduce him. Killian knew that deep down she was still Emma and her advances, though inspired by her new persona, were still _her_ desires.

“It’s right where it always is.” Killian remarked, brushing her hands away from his coat, reaching in to his breast pocket to reveal his flask of rum. “Couldn’t you have just snapped your fingers to find it?”

Emma laughed coolly. “But where would the fun be in that?” She questioned, pressing her palms against his chest. Her eyes met his eyes for a long moment before dropping to his lips. “Let’s drink to new freedoms.”

Killian swallowed thickly as she pulled away from him, snatching his flask of rum as she moved. He could never deny the effect she had on him, but he hated the fact that he couldn’t control himself. The woman he _loved_ had been corrupted by darkness and he had a boner because she was rubbing up against him and using that lower tone of hers that drove him wild.

It wasn’t fair.

“And what freedom are we drinking to?” Killian mused, his tongue pressed to the inside of his cheek as he watched her twist the top off of his flask and down a considerable swig. “Do Dark Ones even get drunk?”

“No, but _Emmas_ do.” She said with no small amount of sass, her eyes meeting his heatedly. “I’m still me, Killian. You need to loosen up.” Emma swayed her hips as she stepped towards him, offering him the flask. “Rum _is_ , in fact, always the answer.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time you plied me with liquor to get what you wanted from me.” He said, taking the flask and kicking back a long drink.

Emma smirked. “You enjoyed it then and you’d enjoy it now if you just let go.” She shook her head. “We both know that deep down at your core you still have a spec of darkness.” She danced her fingers over his chest, “I’ve held your heart in my hands. I’ve seen it.” Her voice dropped low. “You just need to tap into that and lighten up a little.”

“And why do you want me to lighten up?”

“Because,” She scraped her nails over the deep-V of his shirt, “If I’m going to have all of this power brimming right under the surface, I’d much rather use it for fucking than killing.” Her lashes fluttered. “It needs an outlet –” Emma leaned close, lips nearly brushing his. “and that outlet is _you_.”

Killian inhaled raggedly, his eyes widening as he looked down at her. “Then let’s drink.” He suggested, taking a step backwards, needing space to get control of his thoughts. Very rarely had anything shaken him the way that she did.

Emma took the flask from him again, taking another pull from it before wiping her lips off with the back of her hand. “I am going to have to use magic to keep it filled.” She said as she took hold of his hook and all but dragged him towards the sofa of her quaint little living room.

“You and I have quite the history with rum, don’t we?” Killian said lightly, trying to treat her like she was Emma and not the imposter he’d been feeling that she was. For all intents and purposes, she was Emma – she had her memories, her personality, her face – she was just crass, bold, and willing to take what she wanted.

“That’s what happens when you fall for a pirate.” Emma remarked, plopping down onto the sofa, offering him the flask of rum. “Rum becomes a part of life.”

Killian laughed a little, taking the flask from her, finishing off the last of the rum. He could feel it starting to relax him, the burn of the liquor as it slid down his throat _incredibly_ pleasant. “It’s a good thing you like rum.” He said, passing her the empty flask.

Emma’s eyes flickered closed for a moment before she lifted the flask to her lips, taking a _long_ sip of the rum. She licked her lips clean as she pulled it away, giving him a sideways look. “I even enjoy it when you’re playing field medic.”

“I was just laying it on thick.” Killian retorted with a grin. “It’s not like you _weren’t_ hurt. I saw an opportunity and went with it.” He glanced towards her hand, before he reached out and took it, turning it over. She had the faintest scar on her palm from the injury see sustained on the beanstalk.

“A constant reminder of our first adventure.” Emma said, following his line of sight to her palm. “There was a very brief period of time there that I hated that it scarred. It was a reminder that I’d fucked up.”

Killian shook his head. “You didn’t fuck up.” He took the flask from her, taking a long drink, washing back the emotions that threatened to choke him. She was still Emma. He could see that now. He’d been _so_ adverse to her because of the curse that inhabited part of her, but the parts that mattered were still Emma. “This is a rather sobering conversation, I thought we were going to be celebrating _freedom_.”

Emma licked her lips, her eyes flickering to his. “You’re right. We’re supposed to be having fun.” She moved to straddle him with little ceremony. She wiggled her hips as she reached to take the flask from him. “I knew a little rum would bring out the Captain.”

Killian smirked, his hand and hook settling at her hips. “That’s because you learned that trick from me.”

“What was it you called it? A nightcap?” Emma made a show of licking her lips before she wrapped them around the mouth of the flask.

“A nightcap.” Killian nodded. “Not that I needed _any_ help getting someone into bed.” He said, trying to incite that jealous streak he knew existed within her. He took the flask from her, finishing it off. The alcohol had taken its full effect; he felt completely at ease, _happy_ , and free.

Emma narrowed her eyes, rolling her hips downwards against him in response. “I don’t want to hear about that.” She growled out, her fingers curling around the lapel of his leather jacket.

“I said _needed_. Past tense. I haven’t had, nor wanted, anyone else in my bed since you came along Emma.” Killian told her, sliding his hand around to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. “There’s _only_ you.” He said lowly, leaning up to catch her lips.

Emma groaned against his lips, grinding herself down against him. She raked her fingers through his hair, knowing how much the pirate _loved_ having his hair played with.

Killian’s tongue darted out, seeking entrance. He rocked upwards, wanting her to feel the effect she’d had on him, pressing up against her – where he _longed_ to be. “ _Emma_.”

She broke from the kiss, grinning down at him as she stroked his cheeks. “Yes?” Emma wiggled her brows.

“You’re far too dressed.” He panted out, tugging at the coat she wore, that stole from him any chance to _feel_ her skin against his fingers.

“I can do something about that.” Emma giggled, nipping at his bottom lip. In a blink of an eye their clothes were gone, leaving nothing to their imagination.

Killian inhaled sharply, completely unprepared to have her hot sex pressed against his cock, her breasts against his chest. His lashes fluttered as he took in the sight of her sitting astride him. “Bloody hell.” He rasped out, shifting beneath her – which earned him a delicious moan from her.

“You did say I had too much on, didn’t you?” She smirked, pressing a line of kisses along his jawline. She reached for his hand, guiding it to her breast, urging him to _take_ what she was offering him. “Now you don’t have to just ogle them in low cut shirts.”

He licked his lips as he palmed her breast, brushing his thumb over her pert nipple. “It’s better than I ever imagined.” He admitted. _Oh_ , how he’d imagined having her. Though this wasn’t even close to how he’d imagined their first time, he found himself too far gone to even care.

Killian smirked at her. “You’re gorgeous.” Even slightly shimmery, he found her to be the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen. He leaned down and took her other nipple into his mouth, giving it equal attention.

Emma bit her lip and moaned – loudly, putting on a show for him. She rocked herself down against his cock, her fingers playing over the spot where they were _almost_ joined together. “I knew all I had to do was convince you to just let go.” She hissed out, her eyes flashing open as he scraped his teeth over her nipple.

Killian reached down, brushing her hand away. “You don’t have to do that when you have me.” He drawled out, using his hook to urge her to lift up as he guided his cock to her entrance.

Emma gripped at his shoulders for support as she sank down onto him, her nails digging into his skin so harshly that they drew blood.

Killian hissed out her name as he rocked upwards, driving himself into her. He swore he could feel her magic pulse between them as he found a pace that suited both of them. It wasn’t the loving, adoring display of affection he had dreamed for them, but somehow half-drunk and rough seemed to suit them better. Given how they’d started, it was only fitting that this was where they’d come.

“ _Killian_.” Emma bit out, arching her back as she drove herself downwards. “That’s it _Captain_.” She urged. “Fuck me.” She leaned forward then, claiming his lips with an unbridled kiss. The grip he had on her hip was hard enough to bruise and she relished the fact that she’d wear his marks when they were done.

Killian gave _everything_ he had. Every ounce of energy he possessed was poured out into giving her everything. Her inner walls were already fluttering around him, right on the edge of coming undone. He didn’t relent, thrusting into her, meeting her every downward thrust – driving them both towards the precipice of oblivion.

Emma came undone with a dizzying array of curses, all but screaming his name as her muscles clenched around him. There was magic in the air all around them, snapping and crackling as they fed off her high.

Killian cried out her name as he went rigid beneath her, thrusting upwards one last time as he came undone, spilling into her in one breathless moment.

They were both trembling and clinging to each other, forgetting the world as they basked in each other. In the post-coital haze and warmth of the rum, Killian could forget that the woman in his arms possessed part of the being he’d hunted for hundreds of years. He could ignore the steady thrum of darkness he could feel in his chest, the creeping crawl of its tendrils as it lingered beneath his skin.

He’d tried to resist. To be the _savior_ that Emma could no longer be. But she wasn’t looking to be saved anymore. She was _never_ looking for a savior, not even in herself. She was just looking to be accepted and if there was one thing he was willing to give everything he had for, it was to give her what she wanted. Even if it meant unlocking that door he’d tried to wall up.

It was so easy to let darkness in when she was curled up in your arms.


End file.
